Potterdom Tales
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: Un-Related Drabbles set in Alternate Harry Potter Universes
1. Sometimes Only Sacrifice Can Win

The battle went badly. Harry watched for a moment from above, his breath coming in huffs as he prepared to dive back into it. The final battle had oddly enough become a broomstick war with teams swooping through the air and all kinds of magics flashing around.  
  
Harry darted down into the mass and slapped a death eater across the back of the head with a sap he had picked up along the way and grinned at Draco, who grinned momentarily back then dove back into the mess. Harry felt his hairs on the back of his neck rise as suddenly a darkness seemed to spread from the center and he grabbed up his ring, the one prepared for this, and yelled into it.   
  
"Abandon battle! Retreat! Break off and fall back!"  
  
His forces did so but slowly, slowly, and he almost cried out as a few were caught in the growing darkness. His forces retreatred back beyond the limits.  
  
Then he saw it: Draco pulling along Ginny, barely keeping in front of a wave of the darkness... and he felt his blood run cold and a rage ignite within him.   
  
His friends...his loves, were threatened by this damn madman! This would end NOW! His eyes went to the lovely Ginny and hard but oh so beautiful Draco, the two who had taught him how to love in the face of darkness. He growled low in his throat and gripping his wand he raised his broom high and dove.  
  
Years later, there would be a song about that dive as Harry Potter, scar blazing like the sun, streaked past the battlers and all turned and watched as he sailed down and down... a death eater momentarily moved against him and Hermione tackled him right off his broom catching her own on the fly by and then waving to Harry as he sped past.,  
  
Down he went and dove and then the darkness was rising against him and Draco and Ginny were staring open mouthed as he whipped past them and raised his wand and shouted a word he could not remember where he learned. There was an explosion and...  
  
* * *  
  
Draco saw the threat to Ginny and reacted instinctively both as a lover and as a Malfoy. Noone touched what was his. Noone. Not even a Dark lord.   
  
He shot his broom down to her and caught her as she fell bringing her above the darkness but not being able to outdistance it with two on the broom. Across the field others were fleeing, and Draco urged his broom on to greater speed, as much as he could.   
  
He glanced back and saw the darkness gaining and closed his eyes whispering:"Harry" and squeezing Ginny's hand. She squeezed his back and when he opened his eyes hers gazed into his with understanding. Then at a sudden noise, he glanced up and his gaze was caught.  
  
Down out of the sky at tremendous speed soared Harry. His scar was blazing with magical golden light and his eyes showed a rage and determination that Draco understood immediately. For one second their eyes met and Draco knew.  
  
He cried out :"No!" as Harry streaked past but there was no way to stop Harry. Both Draco and Ginny turned and watched as Harry impacted the darkness, his voice raised in a shout.   
  
There was a blaze of light and an explosion of color and then like a bubble popping, the darkness was gone. And two forms lay on the ground below them. Draco dove his broom down, joined within seconds by Hermione, Neville, and Ron. He gently turned over the smaller body and cradled the battered body of Harry Potter, his love and lover and friend and leader... and savior in the end. Next to him lay Lord Voldemort, his body crumpled and nearly destroyed completely.   
  
Harry's face was composed as if in his last moment he had been at peace. Draco held on as long as he could but finally let the tears flow and felt Ginny encircle him from behind in an embrace. Alone in a crowd they mourned not for their hero but for a lover and a friend.  
  
* * * 


	2. The Story of My Life: Draco's End

Title: Th Story of My life...  
  
Author: Illmantrim  
  
Character: Draco Malfoy  
  
'Verse: Harry Potterdom Au  
  
Pairing: none  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: At the edge of death, Draco contemplates life... and death...  
  
Warning/Squick--Character death implied.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR. I don't own them (though I wished I did).  
  
Author's note: Set after OoTP and a little in an AU future.  
  
***  
  
If you're lazy you get lonely   
  
They say you only get what you deserve   
  
"Who Goes First?" - Ned's Atomic Dustbin  
  
There was no reason for it. That was the thought going through his head as Draco stood at the edge. He had felt himself grow disconnected from everyone, but it hadnt been out of any real desire for lonliness, it had merely been out of a sense of laziness. Since the imprisonment of his father and the standoffishness of his friends and his hangers-on...he had felt like nothing was real. he idly remembered a snatch of song as he gazed down at the rocks the glinted so bright and shiny and sharp.   
  
'If you're lazy you get lonely  
  
They say you only get what you deserve'  
  
he laughed, a harsh bitter sound, that sent him into a coughing fit anf almost sent him careening precipitously down the cliff.   
  
he clutched at his sides refusing to look down.   
  
He had gotten what he deserved, indeed. Deserved for believing in anything at all. Deserved for letting anyone ever in. he looked won at the rocks and shudderred, his mind recoiling into the darkness he had let in. His despair feeling like a wild beast just barely imprisoned within him.   
  
He had no reasons to be here in this place anymore. No reason to play all of the games. His father was gone. His friends...he laughed a bitter revelatory laugh. he had had no friends at all, none that were true anyway. And so it was hardly surprising that he was alone as he had always been. And his great sefret was that he despised being alone and it had greown on him lately like a moss that infiltrated his every pore...  
  
He gazed down into the abyss and his heart just stopped... and he stepped...  
  
...he felt the wind stream past...  
  
...the words of the song drowning him as he fell...  
  
...the sky turned sickeningly a blue grey color...  
  
..the rocks hove into view rushing up and up...  
  
...he wondered what would death be like...  
  
..he wondered what ne-  
  
... 


End file.
